


If They Only Knew

by bambiluvsyou



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Celebrity!Mark, Fan!Jack, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Boyfriend AU, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is living in Hollywood, he never became Markiplier but Hollywood’s hottest and biggest actor, Mark Fischbach. Jack is just a simple fan, visiting his friends, The Game Grumps, in LA. Arin wants to introduce Jack to an old friend and our story starts from there. </p><p>This story will be told from a multitude of perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Friend

  
I have known the Grumps for a fair few years now. I’ve been on trips to LA a couple of times to meet them but this is the first time I’ve heard about Arin’s old friend. 

“Jack, an old friend of mine is visiting us. Come meet him. I think you’ll like him” Arin cheerfully said as soon as I arrived at LAX. “Hi, Arin, Nice to see yeh again as well.” I mumbled. “Like him as he is a cool dude or like him as in he would make an idiot out of myself” I questioned, only to be answered with a shrug.

Arin knew I liked men. Everyone who I cared about enough knew at this point. I wouldn’t label myself as gay; I mean I still like women but not as much as I like men. 

I walked with Arin; we talked about what is happening with him and what is new with me. I said, I was looking forward to the new Mark Fischbach film that is going to be released worldwide in 2 weeks. It’s rumoured to have Mark’s first sex/nude scene in it. The fan forums are going crazy about it. I might have explored the forums in my spare time, but I’ve been busy lately, working on my YouTube channel. By the time we got to his car and drove to the Grump Space, we fell on the subject of his old friend.

“Yeah man, we met when his career was just taking off. Mark, that’s the guy, was with us for a while, until his work demanded more of him. After that, it was conflicting work schedules but for a week, Mark is has some time off.” Arin gleefully announced. 

“So, this Mark guy, what’s his job that kept him away so long? Is he like an actor or somethin’?”

“Something like that.” Arin murmured casting a knowing look towards me, which prompted me to cast a confused one back. “Anyway, here we are.” Arin parked the car and we entered the Grump Space. I was instantly grabbed into a hug by Suzy. “So happy to see you again, Jack!” I hugged back while I heard Arin say he was going to see Mark. “Oh yeah, Mark. Jack, you have to meet him!” Suzy exclaimed while I notice Danny and Barry coming up behind, for their greetings.

We walked into the Grump Space talking about what is going on with our life since we last met when I heard my name being called out from Arin and Danny’s recording room. 

“Hey Jack, come meet Mark.” 

I entered the room and saw Arin talking to a man slightly taller than me, wearing an expensive looking suit, with thick black hair. “Hey Jack. This is Mark.” Mark turned around and my mouth went dry. Fuck, Arin’s friend Mark... Is THE Mark Fischbach. How did it never click in my head? I threw Arin a wide eyed look. The bastard knew I crushed on him.

“Oh hey, you must be Jack.” Mark spoke in that deep voice that drove Hollywood and fans crazy. “Yep, that’s the Irish guy I told you about. He has his own YouTube channel like us.” Arin replied for me. He told Mark about me? Even the channel that I’ve barely started? I felt my cheeks start to burn. “Me and Dan have to record a couple of episodes soon, so Mark why don’t you take Jack and talk. Get to know each other a bit more?” Mark agreed and followed me out of the room. I’m going to make a complete ass of myself again, in front my crush. A celebrity crush, no doubt

Fuck you, Arin.


	2. Luck of the Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not releasing this sooner! Enjoy!

When I was still a starving actor a few years back, I found Arin. He offered me a job at his company, Game Grumps. I was hired as an intern and it paid the bills when I was in between work. I worked there until, by luck,  I got my big break as a part of the supporting cast of “Instant Retribution”. Your run-of-the-mill action movie where I took my shirt off for a workout scene. Since then, I have made a big name out of myself, being the supporting cast or leading man in almost every blockbuster.

I loved working at the Game Grumps and they swiftly became the only real friends I have left. They are also the only people who know my sexuality besides my manager, legal team and my family. I do wish I could visit them more often, but they go to cons and I do around-the-world press conferences, interviews and morning talk shows. I do catch glimpses of them when we are both at Comic Con if I did a Sci-fi movie or TV Show that year.

I was lucky enough to get a week off two weeks before the premier of my newest movie, “The Lover of Lady Ruby”. It’s a generic romance movie but it’s blowing up on social media because I get naked, although most of my fangirls are cheering for it, it’s not the main reason for the buzz; but a 10 minute long sex scene is in it featuring yours truly. I hate that people are hyping this movie just for that, I’ve been told it’s getting this movie good publicity and it will bring more fans but I don’t want to be a fan service character for all of my acting career and it’s not going to go down well with the critics and public if the movie was so hyped up, only to be let down by the actual viewing. I don’t want it to be a disappointment and “Mark Fischbach got naked and fucked in it but other than that it’s not that mind-blowing” spread across the internet. I suppose all publicity is good publicity. I wish people would notice me for my acting and not my body but I guess beggars can’t be choosers. I should consider myself lucky that I am even in this industry. No matter how lonely it can be.

I was currently speaking with Arin in the Grump’s recording room. We were catching up. I was wearing my Givenchy suit as I just got back from an early bird morning talk show “Yeah man, Kevin is a damn good editor- Oh shit is that the time? I need to leave. I’m sorry, Mark, I meant to tell you, I have a friend coming from Ireland to visit us for 2 weeks. I’m bringing him by the GrumpSpace to come say hi, anyways. You cool with that?” Arin asked. I nodded. “You’ll like him. He’s name is Jack. I don’t know if you watch YouTube anymore, but he is Jacksepticeye. He plays video games just like us. I also believe he is a fan of yours, but don’t quote me on that.” Than Arin grabbed his car keys and left.

 _A fan?_ I thought to myself. I was unsure how this going to go. My keenness to meet this Jack was slightly knocked down a peg. Suzy, Danny, Ross and Barry came up to me and we started to talk. “Kevin is currently way on a vacation so it’s a shame you can’t meet this week”  Suzy said. “Yeah, Arin was telling me how much of a good editor he is for you guys!” I replied back with renewed enthusiasm, Jack was pushed to the back of my mind but he was once again brought up by Danny, “When does Jack’s flight touch down? I haven’t seen him since Indypop Con a couple months back. Mark, I think you’ll like him. He is really cool.” I deadpanned and spoke “I’ve been told.”

We strayed away from the conversation of Jack and landed on what I’m doing. I told them that all next week, I’ll be doing interview after interview after talk show after talk show to hype up the movie “As if that is necessary” Barry commented to which we all laughed. I invited them to the premiere at the TLC Chinese Theater as my guests and they all agreed, their excitement contagious.

We were all buzzing when we heard a door open. “That must be them!” Suzy announced running to the door, followed by the rest. I shrugged, I let them say their hellos. I walked back into the Grumps Recording Room and Arin, surprisingly, not far behind. “Yeah, Jack is a fan. I haven’t told him it’s....well, you, Mark. Just an old friend. He’s excited to see you in ‘The Lover of Lady Ruby’ he is actually going to see it the day it premieres. I know you might have some apprehension since he is a fan and all but believe me Mark. Jack is awesome. Just give him some time.” Arin convinced me. OK, maybe this Jack will be nice to meet. I hope.

“Hey Jack! Come meet Mark!” Arin called out.  Wait, hold on! Before I could say anything, Arin leaned to look behind me and said “Hey Jack, this is Mark.”. I turned around and saw a green-haired man had walked in. He was slightly shorter than me, wearing a Grumps t-shirt and jeans. He was incredibly handsome. I felt a slight flush when his eyes widen, letting me see those beautiful baby blues. _Mark remain cool. SAY SOMETHING!_ I reprimanded myself “Oh hey, you must be Jack.” _Smooth Mark. Arin just said that, of course that’s Jack_ “Yep, that’s the Irish guy I told you about. He has his own YouTube channel like us.” Arin told me in a matter-of-fact tone before turning to Jack with a mischievous glint in his eye. I knew all that, what are you doing Arin? I turned to look at Jack and saw him staring at Arin, blushing. _Oh fuck he’s cute._

“Me and Dan have to record a couple of episodes soon, so Mark why don’t you take Jack and talk. Get to know each other a bit more?” Arin asked and I agreed without thinking. I saw Arin reply with a smug look on his face. I followed Jack out the room after I turned to Arin and whispered “Fuck you, Arin”. Arin shrugged and called Danny in “to record some Sonic or whatever.”

 I walked with Jack until we reached the kitchen area. “Er, listen. Whatever Arin told about me, I’m not sure what it was, but my youtube channel isn’t all that. Just...it...um...” Jack was blushing and stammering and I wanted to kiss him just for him to stop.  _Wait, what?_  “I look forward to see what you put on it, Jack. The Grumps speak pretty highly of you and now I can see why” I winked and he seemed to blush more. Why did I do that?

This guy’s accent was so nice and he is so nervous and adorable. The more we talked, the more I realised I was developing a crush. A celebrity falling in... **crushing** on a fan. Such a movie cliche.


	3. Hollywood Kisses*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Wade the Manager. Also NSFW for Masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT IS LATE AGAIN! I am bad at updating and I hit writer's block incredibly easy

_I was in my boxers and he was just in his jeans. We were on my bed. It was dimly lit. It’s like that scene I did in ‘Lover of Lady Ruby’ but less fake. More intimate. Jack was on top of me.  Kissing me. Touching me. I roll my hips up to meet his and he gasps. I want to hear it again. Jack moved towards my neck. He nips and sucks. Wade is going to be pissed if he leaves marks. I don’t care. I want him. I need him. I pop the button on his jeans. I cup his ass and press his crotch into mine. He whimpers out “Is ea Mark. Tabhair grá dom”_

I jolted from my sleep. _Again? God dammit!_ I check the clock and groan as the time reads 5:49am. I met Jack almost a week ago and since than it’s been dream after dream of him. _What is with me?_ I have met him a few times since then but nothing more than a couple of words were exchanged, mainly because I was always with the Grumps as well. He seems like a cool guy, his blushing is adorable and his nervous stuttering is also quite cute. His smile could light up a room.

I haven’t had sex in almost 5 months, even than it was with some model, with a bang-and-bounce lifestyle. It could just be because I saw an attractive man and I’m having some sexual frustration. I could call that model...No, I don’t have their number, I mean I have them on Snapchat but asking for sex over Snapchat is a little... pathetic, isn’t it? _And over a phone call isn’t?_ I could ask Wade, see if he could set me up? What was their name again? Sam? Or something or other? I don’t want them though, I want someone else. Someone not tarnished by Hollywood, someone human. Someone with blue eyes that I want to drown in and with green hair that I want to tug at while they are cursing in a different tongue beneath me as I lay kisses all over their body.

I glance down and curse when I see my erection. I best go sort it out, I don’t think I am going to be sleeping the rest of the night anyways. _And on my last day off too!_ I kick off the covers and walk towards my shower in my ensuite. 

I turn on the water and strip off my boxers. I hiss when the cold air hits my heated flesh. I step under the jet of water to try and cool my thoughts but instead they expanded the last lingering memory the dream. I thought how Jack would gasp and whine underneath me. I thought how he would beg me to fuck him. I thought how Jack would bite his lip as he rode me. I was suddenly aware of the bubbling feeling below my stomach, I didn’t even know I was touching myself. I chased my finish. I just kept thinking of Jack and what would he do if we were alone together, how he would touch me and how he would sound. Would he speak irish like in my dream? 

I came with a loud moan that bounced off the walls of my bathroom. I rested my forehead against that cool, wet tiles in my shower as I panted to catch my breath. I was instantly hit with disgust. I jerked off to a fan who I thought about using as my personal sex toy. I cleaned myself while I thought about it more. Maybe Jack is just sexual frustration. If I sleep with him, the feeling would go away and he will become just another fan, another notch in my belt so to speak. I become even more disgusted with myself. _Since when do you refer to your previous partners as notches in your belt Mark? Plus, you’ve never slept with a fan, you don’t have that reputation now, so don’t start building one!_ The thought alone angers me. I shut off the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Perhaps today, I can just see the Grumps and Jack won’t be there and I can continue my job undisturbed.  

I was wondering through my house. It’s big. Almost too big for one person. Would be nice to share it with someone. I would get a dog but with my busy work schedule it would be unfair to the poor thing to leave it alone or in the care of someone else. I wondered into the kitchen to find to eat for breakfast. I heard the chime of my doorbell. Confused, I glance at the monitor on my kitchen counter. 

I have security cameras installed after an incident a couple months back, so I can see what going on outside from my hallway. Checking the monitor, I saw that the person was Wade, my agent. Why is Wade here this early in the morning? I checked the clock on my stove and it reads 6:35. Jesus, how long was I in the shower thinking about Jack? I slowly walked to my door, not caring if I was meet Wade in just a towel. He has walked in on me with less. 

“You know, I’d like to show up at your house and you are fully dressed, for once.” Wade murmured as he walked past me into my house. “Hi Wade! Nice to see you too. Would you like to come in?” I said sarcastically while pushing my door closed. “Yeah Hi. I need to talk about a change of plans.” Wade, quick to the point. 

“What kind of change of plans? My friends still have their passes to premiere, right?”

“Yes, they still have the passes. It’s this afternoon. You’re hosting a party and-”

“Wait, what!? Since when have you been my party planner? Since when have I HOSTED parties?”

“It’s good for your image. My sources have said that the media are seeing you as a recluse. You don’t even attend award shows.”

“Yeah because I don’t want to. You know I hate the concept of awards shows.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, to get hype for “The Lover of Lady Ruby -” 

“As if that is needed” Wade glared at me before he continued 

“To get hype for “The Lover of Lady Ruby” you’ll be hosting a party and proving to the media that you are not a recluse.” 

I rolled my eyes before moving back into the kitchen “Why do I have to host the party for the movie? Can’t any of the cast do it instead?” I opened the fridge and regretted not getting dressed. “No because none of the cast need their image improved.” I looked behind me and saw Wade sitting at the breakfast bar. “How do you know?”

“Agents talk too Markimoo.” Wade sang and I cringed at my high school nickname. “You haven’t called me that in years, man. I forget you and Bob are my best friends.” I started reminiscing. “Yeah well, work commitments take a lot of you, especially in this industry.” I sighed. “Anyway, I gotta go meet Bob and talk about your career, the party starts at 3. You can invite with your friends. I’ll see myself out like I saw myself in” 

Sure, Wade. Sure, party. I looked at the time and saw it was almost 7. I groaned at the time moving so slowly. TIme to get dressed and see my friends before the tiresome week full of boring talkshows and interviews.


	4. I don't know how to continue

Ok, first off, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have no excuses.

 

Second, I have no idea how to write the next chapter or the entire story. I have certain plot points, but no way to move the story forward.

 

So, this is where I need your help. I would like you to come up with suggestions for stuff you want to see in this story. Don't be "Jack and Mark get together" please, this is a septiplier story; Its coming but I need content to fill the spaces between here and then.

 

I have tried a dozen times, but the chapter ended up being between 500-800 words long, and I have set a goal of at least 1,000 words per chapter. So you can see my frustration.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's weird how I can write my [no plot story ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6481603/chapters/14835922)no problem but this one is like "Guys, I need help. Give me suggestions please."

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Sorry it is short but I’ve only started writing again so I need to ease myself in to the swing of things)


End file.
